kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Her First Errand (Episode)
"Her First Errand" (はじめての☆おつかい, Hajimete no☆Otsukai) is the first half of the 8th. episode of the second season and the first half of the 20th. episode in all. Synopsis Elsie is preparing tea and is thinking about Keima. She feels that ever since Keima conquered Chihiro he seem to accept the real world a lot more. Keima suddenly stands up after reading a message on his PFP. He says that he that the message cannot be ignored. Keima rereads the message from a fan that enjoys his website. It says that a store called "Collie" is selling the first edition of Love Tears and ask him to check it out. Keima says that the first release of the game had been recalled on the release date due to an issue with some heroine. He also mentions that the heroine was removed from later releases. He is happy as he did not believe that the copies of the first edition still exists. Looking up at the ceiling, he declares happily that he wants try the first edition of the game. Elsie thinks to herself that maybe Keima has not changed at all. Keima takes the first train to Narusawa City. He runs full speed towards the game store, repeatedly chanting "first edition, first edition ...". Elsie follows behind him asking why are they going to another town just for only one game. Keima says that she does not have to come with him. Elsie angrily insists that she has to stay with him. They arrived at the game store only to find that the store will open at 13:00 (1PM). Keima is mad, saying that even tofu shops are open by now. Elsie answers that this is not a tofu shop. Keima looks at his digital watch saying that they have to wait for 8 hours before the shop opens. Keima complains about the real world again while they walk away from the store. Elsie suggests to kill some time in another store nearby. As they enter the store, Elsie is impressed to see another game store with games everywhere. Keima says that it is the biggest game store around the area. As he walks around the store, he reads a flier about a retro game fair. On the flier, it promises "You'll find the games you've been looking for". Keima is overjoyed to find out about a game fair. Elsie looks around her and find more and more different games. Elsie says that big stores are different in that multiple copies of the same game fills the entire shelf. Keima corrects her saying that those not copies of the same game. Elsie is confused, surprised that they are not the same game. She embarrassingly admit that she cannot tell the difference between the games that Keima plays. Keima tells Elsie that she needs to study games more. Believing that this is the perfect opportunity to teach her, Keima declares that he will teach her the basics right now. Elsie, realizing that an unwanted lesson is coming up, tries to run way saying that she has somewhere to go. Keima catches her and say that she do not need to be shy. Elsie struggles saying that she does not need no a lesson from him. Keima says that he just realized that he has been keeping her at an arm's length. He tells Elsie that he wants her to know more about him. Elsie blushes, feeling a romantic atmosphere between her and Keima. To her disappointment, Keima then says that he wants her to know more about games so that she can buy the first edition of "Love Tears" from Collie, while he attends the game fair. Keima first teaches Elsie about the history of gaming. He shows her a series called "In Search of the missing D", about the fight between "real world" 3D and "game world" 2D. He explains that 2D triumphed over 3D with their "dreams". At the end of the explanation, he declares loudly that with 2D's triumph, a new era has begun. With that, Keima gets the attention of everyone in the store. Not understanding a word that Keima has said, Elsie asks if she could get subtitles. Keima angrily scolds her saying that every word was said in Japanese. Elsie asks if he can explain to her at level that demons can understand. Keima then patronizingly explains to her what dating simulation games are, in a kid like fashion. He first explains that the art used in dating simulation games make every game look the same. Eventually he tells her that limited editions of a game are expensive, but since one will end up wanting them later, it is better to buy them early to be safe, as it gets more expensive as time passes. After the explanations, he runs off saying that he will show her a list of must-play masterpieces and asks her to follow him. While Keima explain to Elsie about the must-play games, she notice that Keima is very lively when he talk about games. Even though she thinks that it would be better if he learned to accept the real world, she wonders what would happen if she accepted his way of life instead. After showing her the games, Keima says that he has more or less covered the basics and ask her if she can buy the game. Elsie confidently reply that she can buy it. Keima encourages her by saying that she sounds excited. Elsie says that since Keima always is helping her capture spirits, she should use this opportunity to return the favor. She declares that if she fails, she is prepared to die. Keima, not missing a beat, tells her that since her dying will mean him dying as well, please do not die. Elsie enters Collie saying that she must find the game with the name "Love Tears First Edition". Confusingly, she sees a game "Love Tears First Edition" selling for ￥10.000, another priced at ￥15.800 and yet another at ￥12.000. Meanwhile, Keima is shopping at the retro fair. Happily, he runs around grabbing games he wants to buy. He notices a clearance bin, and decides to take a closer look. One game titled "One Leaf" grabs his attention. Elsie is still staring at the three games. Though the cover of the games looks the same but they are priced differently from each other. She wonders which one she should buy, worried that Keima will punish her if she buys the wrong one. Instinctively, Elsie tries to run away. After a few steps, she changes her mind, saying that she can do it, as she did studied under Keima for this. Taking a better look at the three games again, she noticed that the left one looks slightly different. To her surprised, she realized that the characters on the cover are boys and not girls. She reads the title of the game "Love Tears Girls Side" and looks at the back cover of the game only to discover that there are only boys in the game. Confused, Elsie wondered what would a bunch of boys are doing with each other. She then decides that this one is definitely the wrong game. Happy that she is learning to understand a little more than before, she feels like a demon with a god's power. With two games left to choose from, Elsie notice that both of the games have the same girls on the cover. Thinking that both are identical, she believe that she should take the cheaper one. Suddenly, she remembered that Keima taught her, and realized that the more expensive game comes with a bonus. She decides to buy the more expensive game, wondering if Keima will be happy. At the cashier, Elsie notices a box labeled "Love Tears First Edition" priced at ￥33.600 and decides to buy that instead. Happy that she bought the game, she runs off thinking that she should not force practices from Hell on Keima without her making an effort to adapt to him as well. She feels that she should try to understand Keima better. Meeting Keima, she happily declares that she has bought the game. Giving the box to Keima, she asks him to confirm if she bought the right game. She says that she almost missed it since it was displayed behind the cashier. Keima looks at the box and sees that Elsie bought an anime DVD. He realized that he needed to teach Elsie more than just games. As they watch the anime, Elsie apologize saying that she did not know that there was a anime with the same name as the game. Keima sighs and say that he has covered all bases. He shows Elsie the game, saying that he picked up a copy of it at the game fair just in case. He then gives Elsie one last lesson, saying that one can never have too many copies of a good game. Surprised, Elsie thinks that Keima still is far out of her reach. Trivia * At 3:44, you can see a copy of Tokimeki Memorial for the PSP parody PFP behind Elsie . * The music that plays and the background that appears when Keima finds the game "One Leaf" in the clearance bin is a nod to "2001: A Space Odyssey", made in 1968. * The Y Box 360 is a reference to XBox 360 (s2, episode 8).